Janie kimi's wild jrock adventure!
by 8 tailed snake kunoichi
Summary: Two J-rock/ visual kei fan girls find themselves in a sticky situation that lead them on a funny adventure.
1. Prologue

** Janie and Kimi's wild J-rock adventure!**

Summary: 2 J-rock/visual kei fan girls fing themselves in a sticky situation that lead them on an adventure.  
P.S: SuG belongs to SuG ( I thought i should put that in there ^-^")

-Janie and kimi were up late at night once again having a conversation online...-

J_anie: ...And that's why kisaki is a god! XD_

_Kimi: That was just disgusting! EWWWWWWWWWWWW X (_

_Janie: By the way did you see the link i sent you?_

_Kimi: Yeah I did. I wish my life was like that._

_Janie: Yeah that would be fun._

_Kimi: Well i have to go to bed, Konbanwa._

_Janie: Don't you mean "oyasumi" XD_

_Kimi:. . . . . Goodnight janie. . . . ._

_-( kimi gets offline)-_

Kimi finally shut off the computer and went to sleep.

**_Somwhere in Japan_**

The Band SuG had just finished performing and now is passed out on the couch while the other band members talked and changed into their normal clothes.

Chiyu: C'mon Takeru! change out of your costume.

Takeru: ( _Snores very loudly_)

Yuji: He fell asleep again...let me try something.

-_Yuji climbed on top of Takeru's back and leaned down to Takeru's ear.-_

Yuji: Wake up sleepy-head

-_Yuji then proceeded to lick Takeru's ear. A second later Takeru's eyes shot open and jumped up, with this done Yuji hit a nearby wall-_

Takeru: RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!

Yuji: Oww... - _slowly gets up_-

-_Chiyu looked down at yuji._-

Chiyu: Now have you learned your lesson?

- _Yuji groaned in pain_-

Chiyu: I'll take that as a yes.

Takeru: where's the car?

Chiyu: I should be coming soon Takeru.

-_The three walked outside and unfortunatly waited an hour on the curb_-

Chiyu: I'm starting to think they forgot about us...

Yuji: No duh... Damnt! TAKERU FELL ASLEEP AGAIN!.

Takeru: _-drooling_- ...Candy...no more...-_ Starts to chew on Yuji's shoulder-_

Yuji: -_ shoots a death glare-_ You'll pay for that...

-_Takeru raises his hand_-

Yuji: wait...what is he doing?

Takeru: I SAID NO MORE CANDY! _- Slams his fist down on Yuji's groin-_

Yuji: AHHHHHHHHHH! - _lunges forword and grabs his groin knocking Takeru off of him_- I THINK HE POPED ONE! - _Takeru hits the cement and gets knocked unconcious_-

Chiyu: SHHHH! your going to attract fangirls

_- All the fangirls in the area notice them-_

Chiyu: ... Oh crap... -_ picks up takeru_- RUN!

- _Chiyu runs with Takeru over his shoulder with Yuji behind him gripping his groin in pain. After running, hiding, jumping, and hitting s few obsessed fans...The three finally reached their apartment._

Chiyu: Those basterds left us there! i'm too tired now...so i'll deal with it tomarrow... - _readjusts takeru on his shoulder and starts to walk down twords takeru's room. He kicks open the door and drops takeru on his bed and The bed board-_

Takeru- Mrmmmmm...

Chiyu: sorry didn't see that head noard there... _- yawns and walks out of the room closing the door behind him-_

_**And that's when the true magic begins**_

Well i hope you enjoyed this. Me and my friend made up this story one day...so yeah and plus this is my first story im putting up so, i guess tell me how to improve?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been forever since I've wrote. I hope all you readers forgive me ^-^. But anyway here's another chapter!.

It was a bright and misty place. Kimi waked slowly and looked around. She soon heard a noise ….

-Kimi looks up and sees a strange person crying over a bear-

Kimi: huh? Isn't that takeru?….it looks like the guy that was in the video Janie sent me.

-Kimi then walked over to the said man-

Kimi: Is everything okay over here?

Takeru: iie…souske no shisha….( Souske is dead)

-Kimi looked down and saw the teddy bear. She slowly starts to back away from Takeru-

Takeru: souske anata no shinde inai! ( souske your not dead!)

- Kimi looked down, and saw herself in a bear outfit-

Kimi: Well….This is a WTF moment….

- Takeru starts hugging Kimi as she starts to struggle. After a minute she succeeds-

Kimi: I am not Souske! - picks up a random rock and hit's Takeru over the head. He falls to the ground. Then the rock in kimi's hand starts to give off a bright light and blows up. This causes kimi to wake up-

Kimi: oh thank god it was just a dream….

- She looked at her surroundings-

Kimi: Why is my room pink…..oh never mind I really have to go pee..

-Kimi gets up and finds the bathroom, she locks the door.

Kimi: (yelling) What the fuck is this?….and how do I use it to go pee?….

Well there you go. Turns out Kimi is trapped inside a j-rocker's body. But what about Takeru?,and how will all this craziness get fixed. Also will Kimi learn how to use the bathroom as a male?. Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fellow readers!. Here's another chapter of Janie and kimi's wild j-rock adventure!. My friend that helped come up with this story moved awhile ago. But were going to e-mailing each other plans for the story. So it may take awhile for future chapters.

But anyway Enjoy!.

- After figuring out how to use the bathroom, Kimi washed her hands and walked out of the bathroom. In the process she looked in the mirror. The reflection made her scream. Doing this, she woke up Chiyu who was in the room next door.-

Chiyu: Jeez, Takeru is having another nightmare….it's Yuji's turn to deal with it….(screams) hey Yuji go help Takeru!.

-yuji, who was already up, went to the screaming j-rocker's room, and knocked -

Yuji: hey, Takeru are you ok?

Kimi: Ta-ker-u?…how?….

Yuji:…I'll take that as a yes

- Yuji walks away from the door, back into the kitchen to eat breakfast. While back in the room Kimi who was now Takeru was having a panic attack-

Kimi: I'm… the Japanese musician Takeru….. I have to call Janie!

-after a few minutes of searching for a cell phone. Kimi found a bright pink decorated cell phone. She punched in her friend's number.-

-Back in America-

- Janie fell asleep at 4:00 A.M. and was out for only an hour when her cell phone rang. Playing Eternal silence, By phantasmagoria. She picks up the phone.-

Janie: do you know what time it is?

Kimi: Janie it's me kimi..I don't know how to explain this…but I'm in Takeru's body!.

Janie:….Ew you pervert. I don't want to hear what you do at night….

Kimi: ok I'll prove it!…..Kisaki is a god because…..ewwwwwwww.

-Janie shot up from her bed-

Janie: oh my god it really is you kimi1. What happened?. Is there anything I can do?.

Kimi: Yes there is something you can do. Go to my house and make sure my body doesn't go anywhere until I figure out what's going on.

Janie: does that mean I can break into your house?.

Kimi: yes Janie you get to break into my house.

Janie: And does this also mean the band SuG are going on a U.S. tour?.

Kimi: Yes…but only in our hometown.

Janie: woooo! Does this also mean backstage passes?.

Kimi: Yes! Whatever you want! Just don't get caught!.

Janie: ok, ok. Where are we going to meet at?.

Kimi: let's see…..Our school is having a cultural festival soon isn't it?. I'll tell the band that we'll perform there….

Janie: Sounds good. Bye kimi.

- after hanging up the phone, Janie got dressed, and grabbed a rope and a flash light. While back in Japan, Kimi walked out of Takeru's room into the dinning room where everyone was eating.-

Kimi: Everyone were going to America! Pack you bags!

Masato: Wait, what?

Kimi: we're going on a U.S. tour….in one city.

Chiyu: Your joking right?

Kimi: nope so pack your bags were leaving for the airport in three hours!.

- Kimi walks away before they could ask more questions. Back in America Janie had arrived at her friend's house. She wondered at how to break in. She looked up at the window that led to kimi's room.. Janie threw a small rock that broke the window. A light went on and Takeru who she assumed was in kimi's body, looked out the window.-

Takeru: ( half asleep) who's out there?….

-Janie thought for a second-

Janie: it's me. Yuji!.

Takeru : oh yuji come in.

- Takeru walks out of kimi's bedroom and fell down the stairs. He gets up and opens the door.-

Janie: ok takeru it's time to go back to sleep. ( Janie helps takeru back up the stairs and into kimi's bed. She uses the rope to tie takeru down).

Takeru: whatcha doing?

Janie: um….just putting a blanket on you takeru.

Takeru: oh…ok then ( starts to fall asleep)

- After tying up takeru, Janie sat down in a chair, she closes her eyes and falls asleep in it. She never thought that anything like this could happen. Then back in Japan, the band was boarding on a plane to America.


	4. Chapter 4

AHHHHH I'm sorry about how long it's been without an update! But please enjoy this chapter.

- Janie was fast asleep on her friend's chair when she heard a loud crash.-

Janie: What was that? - Looks at kimi's bed to see the ropes broken- where's kimi's body? - sees a box on the ground for blonde and pink hair dye- . . . She's going to kill me…

- Janie ran to the near by bathroom just to see Takeru ( who was currently in Kimi's body) walking out with Blonde and pink hair.-

Janie: ( yelling) W-What did you do?! How did you get out of the ropes?!

Kimi: Hi there! Do you like the new hair color? It needed to be fixed. The original looked to boring.

Janie: Wait, why aren't you freaking out? You know being trapped in some weird body?

Kimi: Oh. . . I thought this was a dream.

Janie: Well it isn't a dream, and I'm screwed because I said I wouldn't let anything happen to my friend's body.

Kimi: So I'm really trapped in a girls body? . . . That's GREAT!

Janie: Oh no I feel like I just released a monster that was never meant to get out.

Kimi: Can we go shopping?! I want to find some cute clothes and some make up!

Janie: Uh….actually we have no money! So we can't go shopping. Sorry.

Kimi: of course we have money - pulls out a red wallet-

Janie: I'm doomed….Wait I almost forgot to tell you. My friend Kimi, who is trapped in your body, will be coming here with your friends to figure out a way to get you guys back to normal.

Kimi: Oh? But it's fun in this body! ( walks up to a calendar) what does start mean?

Janie: That's when kimi is supposed to start her period., she get's really bad cramps and pukes. . . A LOT.

Kimi: …. I WANT OUT OF THIS BODY BEFORE THAT DATE!

Well There's another chapter. I hope you all like it!


End file.
